gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disease (Part 4)
Disease is a fanfiction created by MissingNo. Summary A deadly virus reaches Elmore, and Gumball, with his friends, must survive in the apocalyptic setting. Plot Gumball rushes into the room to check on Darwin, who is unconcious. Gumball: Darwin, are you... Masami lunges toward Gumball, but Gumball picks up a syringe from a table next to the hospital bed. Gumball: Stay away, Masami! Gumball throws the syringe, and it hits Masami. She gets dizzy, and Gumball uses this opportunity to get Darwin. Gumball carries Darwin out of the room, and Larry goes back to work. Gumball: Darwin, are you okay? Darwin, Darwin! Gumball takes out his phone and calls his mother, Nicole. Through the phone, they have a conversation. Gumball: Mom, I need a ride home, something terrible has happened! Nicole: What happened, Gumball? Gumball: Remember when you rode me and Darwin to the hospital to visit Masami? Well, we went in her hospital room and she woke up! She really did! She attacked Darwin, and now he's unconcious! I think he may be... Nicole interrupts. Nicole: He's infected! Gumball, you can't bring Darwin home. He might attack us like Masami! Gumball: What will I do, then? Nicole: Put Darwin in the hospital, maybe they can cure him. Gumball: But Masami went into a coma and then went beserk! Nicole: I just don't want this Superflu thing spreading any further. I'll miss Darwin, but we have to do this. Gumball: Fine... Gumball cuts the phone call, gives Darwin to Larry, who carries him to the second floor, and waits for Nicole to show up. Thirty minutes pass, and Nicole dosen't arrive. Gumball: Where is Mom? She was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago. Then, Gumball hears a loud sound from the floor above, the same floor Masami and Darwin were located at. Gumball: What the heck?! Gumball starts walking up the stairs when Larry runs past him, screaming. Larry: Get out of there, they're zombies! Gumball: Zombies? Just then, Gumball remembers what he had read about Superflu. Superflu was a disease that infected the blood until the body stopped functioning. After that, the virus re-animated the corpse, and the victim became... Gumball: A zombie! Gumball also remembered about the syringe that made Masami dizzy, so he went into different hospital room on the bottom floor and grabbed the same kind of syringes. By then, Masami and Darwin had already gotten to the first floor. Their appearences had changed drastically, and they looked like the zombies you would see in an action movie. Gumball threw the batch of syringes at them and ran outside. The liquid in the syringes had paralyzed them, but it did not heal them. Gumball: Finally! Mom finally arrived! Gumball ran to Nicole's car and went inside. Nicole: Sorry I'm so late, I had to- Gumball: No time, go home, quick! Nicole: What happened? Gumball: Long story. Now drive! Nicole drove all the way home in less than 10 minutes, while Gumball explained what had happened to him during the last 35 minutes. Nicole: So, those zombies are rampant in Elmore?! This is bad! Gumball: Maybe Anais will know, she's smart. She did prove how Rachel could be infected and she told us to check her shoes. Nicole: Okay, then. But we have to stay off the grounds of Elmore and in our home. Gumball: Sounds good to me. Category:Part 4 of Fanfics Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with multiple parts